overlord_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Shinigami-sama
Shinigami-sama '(死神様, ''Shinigami-sama), formerly known as 'Jack '(ジャック, Jakku), is one of the main protagonists of the Overlord series. She is the leader of the faction group the Reapers, who are imbued with her adoptive sister and her blood to create elite warriors that possess the powers of death and life to make them more powerful. She is also the only person with the knowledge to instant-kill somebody aside from Imperial Knights and Ainz Ooal Gown. She is a player who was brought into the New World, acting as a NPC and as a person who brought a painless death to people and was revered as the Goddess who brought a swift death without pain or suffering. Many countries worship Shinigami or Jack as she is known within Nazarick for her kind ways of bringing death without the suffering and pain that comes with old age. Appearance Shinigami-sama has the appearance of a white-haired girl with greenish eyes. She dons a black vest, black panties , and black stockings. Both her arms are bandaged but only her left-hand wears a glove. She wears pink shoes. However, her appearance is deceiving as she is actually 1,000,000,000,000+ years old. Additionally, she is shown without her black pants and she instead dons her usual black vest, black and pink shorts on the edges. A belt is secured underneath her chest area to keep her black vest from falling off. A small slit is also shown directly in her chest area. She has also been shown with a black, tattered, and ripped cloak over her black vest though that is rare to even see her in the black cloak. There have been times when she has donned nothing but a silver see-through dress though her Reapers quickly ran to Ainz-sama and the other NPC`s of Nazarick in an attempt to get her to put clothes on. That worked and she put actual clothes on. When she is not shown working or even doing something in the sun, she is shown wearing her black panties, black vest, and black stocking with her pink shoes. She resembles a human girl so much that even Shalltear and the other Floor Guardians mistook her for a human only to be corrected by her dual-wielded butcher knives. Other NPCs have noted her child-like youth and beauty commenting on how Shinigami or Jack as she is known as within the walls of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. is so youthful but extremely strong. Jack has even commented that her Goddess body is meant to never age but her power levels will always tower above the rest of the other Goddess except for Isabella and Alyssa the only two Goddesses powerful enough to face and actually win against her. Often, she is seen with black wings on her back though they are not usually present and usually fade into her back when not in use. This is a list of outfits that Jack wears when out reaping people's souls, murdering intruders that invade, doing desk work(filling out forms, etc), and going out on a date with Mare: * '''Assassin Dress of Shinigami: This is her usual outfit that she wears when out bringing death and hell upon anything that walks. Her movement in this outfit allows her swift, speedy attacks though she is protected by almost no armor. Though that is not a problem when she is the only fast Goddess that possesses the power to instant-kill a member of any race. This outfit consists of a black vest, black panties, and black stockings. Both her arms are bandaged but only her left- hand wears a glove. She wears pink shoes. People have been caught off-guard when she appears using this outfit, and adults standing near her have been called a lolicon much the amusement of Aura and to the trembling whispers of Mare. When wearing this dress, a face mask is also placed over her face and she turns her hair silver and extremely silvery-pale in contrast to her normal white hair. * Goddess of Death: A modest outfit with minimal armor and extreme comfort. It is comprised of a belt that is belted at her waist and of a white dress that opens in the back like a lily. A big contrast to her many titles that include the word "Death" in them. When she wears this dress she has been described to resemble a blooming lily and even has gained the title of Goddess 0f Death and Lillies. She has a tendency to look more sweet when wearing this and people even bow down to her in this form. * Ball Gown of Heaven: This decadent ball gown is very elegant and even makes Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:NPCs